Help Me!
by Millen
Summary: I held my knees together; hearing her voice, her childish voice. I dug my fingernails into my skin. "Go... away." I whispered weakly. My eyes tightly shut, imagining she's go away.    "No," I heard her say, "I need you..." Her voice began to fade...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story on a notebook like a month ago, but, I thought it sucked so I didn't posted it on Fan Fiction, but I did.**

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park; never will and never want to... because I like Trey and Matt's ideas and mine would mess up the show:)

Help Me

Prologue:

I held my knees together; hearing her voice, her childish voice. I dug my fingernails into my skin. "Go... away." I whispered weakly. My eyes tightly shut, imagining she's go away.

"No," I heard her say, "I need you..." Her voice began to fade, but I still kept my eyes shut.

Suddenly the rooms' temperature began to rise back to normal, making me shiver in goose-bumps. I wrapped my arms around myself; trying to ignore the smell of blood and pain of my arms.

"Kyle?" A voice that seemed muffled questioned, "Guys! I found him!" That voice seemed familiar... Kenny?

I than felt warm arms around me. "He's shaking! Kenny give me your parka!"

_'Stan... that's Stan right...?'_ I asked myself. I felt... I guess Kenny's parka around me. I was a little disappointed, why not _his_... maybe he didn't want my blood on it. But than I realized that he didn't had his on; his body heat warmed me. "Ky... open your eyes please." The sound of his voice cracked, making me feel guilty.

I opened one eye to see all of my friends- even Cartman. "You dumb, Jew," He muttered. Butters besides him, held onto Kenny, who looked at me sadly.

Wendy, Bebe, Red, Tweek, Craig- and mostly everyone gave me pity looks. Confused, I turned to Stan to see his face inches from mine; tears running down his face. I wonder why?

"Why?" He gave me a sad look.

I frowned, 'Why what?' "Huh?" I barley whispered.

"Why would you _want_ to kill yourself!" He blurted out, glaring at me.

_'What! What did he mean that I wanted to kill myself!'_

"Stan, Wha-"

"No Ky, you _wanted_ to commit suicide!" He cried out, roughly grabbing my arms that had long cuts and bruises on them. I don't even remember this. "I-I don't... remember this," I stammered, "I bet it was _her_!" Oh God- I'm being abused by a ghost!

"Who?" Everyone seemed confused.

Should I say it? They'll think I'm insane! They'll take me to a mental institution and... Stan would abandon me as his Super Best Friend. ... But maybe he'll believe me... right?

It's not like he doesn't believe in ghost; My brother Ike was seeing dead celebrities when he was three.

"The _girl_ did it!" I blurted out without thinking. What the hell Kyle! I scowled myself.

"Who's the... girl, Kyle?" Stan held me closer; he felt so warm.

"G-ghost!" I yelled. God! Can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Ghost?" Cartman looked at me oddly, "Kahl is that you excuse? 'Cause it's a stupid one."

Oh, no... they _didn't_ believed me.

I looked up to see Stan standing up; his warmth leaving me. He looked at me sadly; shaking his head he walked out of my bedrooms' door.

'He left me...'

I then felt numb- I was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ugh... I'm not ready to go to school... wait.

Stan didn't abandon me- It was just a horrible nightmare! No one knows of the girl, and I won't plan on telling them.

Maybe the nightmare was a warning; if I tell them- I'm going to be treated badly by my friends, well... they're not going to be my friends.

Ha, I know what they'll call me... The Crazed Jew.

Suddenly my my whole body was in pain when I tried to move. What the hell?

I jolted up, my body burning in so much pain! Oh God, it wasn't a dream. This wasn't my room! I was in... in a hospital! My face turned to horror; They probably told my parents! Ugh! Why destroy my life... Now I sound like Tweek.

"Kyle!" I jumped, startled. My eyes instantly landed on a tired looking Stan. Hurt at what he did I glared at him.

He looked guilty... _'Good. The asshole deserved it.'_ I thought bitterly.

"I- I believe you..."

_'What?'_

"W-what?" That caught me off guard.

Green eyes met blue; I wanted to see if he was telling the truth, if he'll suddenly yell 'I can't believe you fell for that; you'll think I'll believe you? You must be really insane.' But I saw no hint of humor or anything like that... just guilt and sadness.

"T-then why did-"

"Why did I leave?" He finished for me.

I nodded. He sigh, sitting on the bed, by my feet. "Ky, I-I just broke down... okay? I fear that someone would take over your body; just like Ike." A small tear drop ran down his face. I leaned forward a whipped it off. "I didn't want you to see me cry, but Kenny confronted me." He continued. "Dude, I can't lose you and I'm sorry for thinking you were trying to kill yourself."

He threw his arms around me, making me flinch a little from the pain."..." I was speechless. "You're my Super Best Friend- I don't want to lose you." He cried.

I rubbed his back, forming tears myself. I barley cry, but I hate it when Stan cries- it makes my heart break.

While his head was buried on my neck, something blurry was on my line of sight. I blinked.

That dress... It was _her_.

**A/N: So... that's the prologue. What do you think? If you want you can review, that'll make me happy. If not it's alright. Sorry if I make any mistakes, like I said I pretty much suck, but I write so people can read and enjoy my ideas~ Shirbells Style.**


	2. Why?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews:)

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

Help Me!

Chapter 2- Why?

_previously:_ _That dress... it was **her**._

My eyes widen in fear. I quickly shut my eyes.

_'She is just in your imagination... she is just in your imagination...'_ I chanted.

"Kyle?" I heard Stan voice, somehow it smooths me.

"Y-yeah." My voice came out shaky.

I felt him pull away.

I opened my eyes to see Stan staring at me with a look of concern. "You look pale," He said, "It looks like you seen a-" He stopped himself, quickly giving me a guilty look.

"Um, I'm just tired that's all..." I lied.

He gave me a 'Don't-you-lie-to-me look' damn! He saw past my lie.

"I saw her." I admitted.

"When?"

"When- when we were hugging." I blushed.

"Uh yeah..." He turned away for a minute before looking back at me. A smile on his face.

* * *

Later that night; I laid on the uncomfortable bed, trying to fall asleep. _'Ugh!'_ I squirm around, trying to make myself look comfortable.

A creaking sound made me stop. Is the nurse checking on me? No... I don't think so... It's looks like it's at least midnight.

I suddenly felt cold; the rooms' temperature dropped. I shivered, closing my eyes. 'Not again!' I knew it was her. I've seen her for the past four days but hadn't mention it to anyone, until uh... I think it was yesterday or the day before yesterday?

I cracked an eye open, peeking to see if she was gone.

Wrong.

She stood by the bed, staring down at me; her brownish... hair fell to her shoulders' in elegant curls; her skin was as pale as a sheet; she had large bangs under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in years... wait. Those eyes seemed awfully familiar. But I've never seen her. Her emerald eyes held no emotion in them, they were just... empty.

"W-what do you want from me?" I whispered, without noticing that I opened my mouth until the words came out.

"Help," was her reply.

I started to grow annoyed instead of scared. "With what!" I yell.

"To find my body..." she said, her eyes now held emotions; pain, betrayal, sad and more negative emotions.

"I-I d-don't... understand?" I rasped out.

"I was..."

"Murdered?" she nodded.

I sigh, I was really confused, "Then- then why can't you to the cemetery or something?"

She stayed silent for a minute before her eyes widen in fear. "I-I have to go!" She shrieked, causing me to cover my ears. "Ow..." I whined.

"Look, I don't know where my body is at... but I need you, you can help me find it... so I can rest in peace!" She spoke in a rush.

"Why?"

"No time, they don't know that I'm here, If they figure out that I broke the rules than I'm doomed."

"What rules?"

"Some ghost can't show themselves, they have to be invisible... or else."

"Or else?"

"Listen, I'll come back later okay?"

I nodded stupidly than realized that she said 'I'll be back later.' What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Kyle...?" A smooth voice woke me up.

"Stan..." I muttered; yawning I sat up, ignoring the pain. My eyelids seemed heavy as if I hadn't slept last night... oh.

"KYLE!" Ike came through the doorway running up to me; throwing his arms around me. I winced but chuckled at the little form. "Ike." I hugged him closer.

I noticed that Stan stood their awkwardly but had a smile on his face. "You want a hug too?" I teased.

His smile widen, "Maybe..." He teased back.

"Ugh! Why don't you two just make-out while your flirting like love-struck girls." Ike huffed.

"I-Ike!" Stan and I yell in unison.

"Yeah... that's my name." He rolled his eyes.

I playfully smacked his arm.

* * *

"Kyle..." Wendy, Bebe, Butters and Kenny came in through the doors' entrance. They each had frowns on their faces, "We believe you... you're our friend." Wendy came over to the bed, besides me, holding my pale hand.

The others nodded, coming closer too. "Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Christophe..." Stan frowned when Kenny said Christophe; I don't know what's going on between those two."... even Cartman believes you."

"The fat-ass?" I laughed out. No way, he gives a damn about me.

"He does... h-he won't even talk." Butters sounded sad; naive Butters, always has a big heart, even though Cartman gets him in trouble.

"So... about the girl..." Bebe said slowly, maybe trying not to upset me.

"S-she was murdered..." I sigh, hearing gasps from my friends, "she needs me... I don't know why?"

"Maybe we can help you..." said Ike, "like make her go away."

"Ike's right, Kyle, she could hurt you." Kenny said.

"W-we'll help y-you, till the end." Butters piped in.

**A/N: I know, this chapter is short and boring; don't worry it'll be more interesting later on. I know how this story is going to go and I know who the murderers are. I'll just say this: poor Stan, going to be scared for life when he finds out; oh and the Marsh family (None of them are the murderers, but they are going to feel sick later on.) Sorry for mistakes.**

**Please review if you want to, I'm not forcing you to- It's your decision.~Shirbells**


End file.
